Yada Shinrikiyaru
Summary Yada Shinrikiyaru is a fan-character created by SUPERKKEVIN on Gakusen Toshi Asterisk He appears in the spinoff The Asterisk War:Living Blitz, as the main antagonist. Shinrikiyaru uses his incredible speed to overwhelm opponents by doing several attacks in quick succession. He eventually catches the attention of Lester MacPhail, who challenges him to a duel. Shinrikiyaru focused on dodging his attacks while mocking him, as one hit from MacPhail could potentially take him out. His mocking eventually angers MacPhail, and he charges at Shinrikiyaru. Shinrikiyaru takes advantage and quickly strikes MacPhail, resulting in a victory for Shinrikiyaru and him being ranked 9th. After the fight with Lester MacPhail, Shinrikiyaru is confident he can challenge Amagiri Ayato and beat him. He finds Amagiri Ayato and they decide to have the fight in two weeks. Ayato spends significant time training and practicing for the fight while Shinrikiyaru spent most of the two weeks sleeping, without training a single time. The day before the fight, he is interviewed by Yabuki Eishirou for the First Newspaper Club, although this is actually his work for the Kageboshi. When asked how much he has prepared for the fight, he admits that he never trained and had no formal training with swords. At the beginning of the match, Shinrikiyaru is overwhelming Ayato by making several attacks in rapid succession, with Ayato only being able to defend. However, about 5 minutes into the fight Shinrikiyaru’s stamina and speed starts rapidly decreasing. Realizing this, he uses his Deceiving Rush, creating several after images, and starts charging at him, but Ayato uses his Tsugomori ability and is able to strike at the exact moment he needs. Resulting in a lost for Shinrikiyaru and the first time he lost. He then congratulates Ayato on winning and admits he should have taken the fight more seriously. He promises to start training and that soon they would have a rematch. Appearance The image above is his typical clothes outside of school. In school he wears the traditional Seidoukan Academy uniform for males. Personality Outside of fighting he is generally carefree and easy going, spending large amounts of time sleeping and making jokes. He doesn’t take most things seriously and can come across as apathetic. In battle however, he is shown to be cunning and perceptive, as he is quick to see others plan. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Yada Shinrikiyaru '''Origin: 'Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gender: Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''Genestella '''Date of Birth: '''4/17/2xxx '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Sleeping, fighting, joking around '''Dislikes: '''Being woken up '''Eye Color: '''Purple '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Seidoukan Academy Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: TBA Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordmanship, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Wall level '(Fought toe to toe with Amagiri Ayato, although he ultimately lost) 'Speed: At least Transonic (Is the fastest Genestella, in his fight with Amagari Ayato, he initially blitzed him, and at one point he broke the sound barrier while running) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level ' (Comparable to Amagiri Ayato) 'Stamina: Fairly High, fought for 5 minutes against Amagiri, before his speed started decreasing Range: Extended melee range with his Lux Standard Equipment: His Lux (A sword) Intelligence: High. Skilled HtH combatant and sword user, quick to see others plan, and matched Amagiri‘s cunning Weaknesses: '''Starts rapidly slowing down after 5 minutes of fighting, has no formal training in fighting, is lazy, and is arrogant in battle Notable attacks and Techniques Genestellar: As a Genestellar, Shinrikiyaru has enhanced physical ability and an aura known as prana. Deceiving Rush: Shinrikiyaru creates a dozen after images of himself Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *His birthday is on April 17th *His horoscope is Aries *His blood type is B *His personality type is ESTP Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:ESTP Characters Category:Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Lazy Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Aries